<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work Hard, Play Hard by Audzilla28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626591">Work Hard, Play Hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28'>Audzilla28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lotor is a bastard, Other, blowjob, reader's gender is never mentioned really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:03:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a big ball of stress, working on a project with your friend Pidge.</p>
<p>Lotor is upset you can't give him attention all day.</p>
<p>You're just trying to work on your project, and Lotor won't stop pestering you.<br/>So you make a move.</p>
<p>-----------------------------<br/>written for nia love u &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lotor (Voltron)/Reader, Lotor/Original Female Character, Lotor/Reader Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work Hard, Play Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My sweet,” Lotor’s voice rumbled against your back as he draped himself over your shoulders. You had been hunched over at your desk for the past few hours, attention on your latest project. Pidge had been collaborating with you on a neat little toy, a space motorbike, or something of the sort. A little solo-rider spacecraft. It was neat, and Lotor hated it because he was losing all of your attention, attention which he so desperately needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, babes,” you muttered, steady hands moving wires with a pair of tweezers. Lotor grumbled, leaning farther onto you. “I said hold on,” you growled. He leaned further into you, your grasp on the wires loosening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you’ve been working for hours,” he moaned wearily. You stilled your anger as you slipped the wire into its facet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m almost done, so-” Lotor retracted his weight, and you flew back. The wire fell out of place, and your patience snapped. You froze, emotions suddenly disappearing. Lotor also froze, terror visibly seeping out of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lotor,” you spoke, voice eerily steady as you rose from your seat, turning off the desk lamp. He took a step back, fearing your wrath. You pushed forward, steady steps pressuring Lotor into the opposite desk. He glanced around, unable to back up anymore as you stood in front of him, face void. You were chest to chest, pushing over him farther into the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-ah, my sweet-” he stuttered, avoiding your empty gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lotor,” you drawled, voice sticky sweet with a hint of poison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” He responded nervously. You trailed a light finger down his chest, finger traversing over the white shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve mentioned that I hate being interrupted, haven’t I?” Lotor gulped, nodding. “And you know I’ve been all wound up and get angry because of it?” He nodded again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, my dear, I just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No speaking,” you snapped, hand resting itself on the buttons on his shirt. Lotor nodded, silent. He watched as you ripped the buttons out of their holes, tearing his shirt off. He flinched, a bit afraid as you levelled your head with his. You planted your leg between his, and he tentatively spread them out. You knee pushed into his crotch, and he let out a low groan, surprised at the turn it was taking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is hardly a punishment-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No talking,” you command, pushing harder into his crotch. He winced as the pressure grew, tempted to move but too afraid to take a chance. You backed off at his painful noise, and you finally pressed a kiss to his lips. Just a gentle one, you brought yourself down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On your knees.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lotor brought himself down to the ground, gazing up at you. Standing over him, you pressed your leg into his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiss it.” He obliged, starting at your ankles and kissing gentle lines up the seam of your leggings. After enough kisses, you tugged your leg out of his grasp, using the heel of your boot to push into Lotor’s crotch again. Deep purple rose to his cheeks as he groaned, hunching over as you pushed into his hardness. You rubbed harsh circles into him, and he shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll teach you not to mess with me while I’m working, understand?” You spoke carefully as you worked your heel into his crotch. He flipped his head up, nodding, and you saw pure desperation sparkle in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Up.” Lotor rose up, following you like a puppy as you led him to the chair you had been previously working in. You pushed him into the seat, kicking off your boot before pressing your foot into his crotch. He let out a solid moan, and you smirked to yourself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want more?” You asked almost mockingly. Lotor was breathing heavily now, hunched over again. He said nothing, letting you continue your work. You brought a hand to his chin, yanking his head up. “Look at me when I talk to you.” Lotor’s face scrunched into pure arousal as you pushed into his crotch as punishment, holding his head up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, please,” he begged quietly. “More.” You let go of his head, and it dropped like a rag doll, shoulders heaving as he sucked in deep breaths. You brought yourself down, kneeling in front of him. You unbuckled his pants, unzipping them and pulling out his dick. You made quick work of him, wrapping your mouth around the tip and sucking on it roughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh lord,” Lotor moaned quietly. You started bobbing up and down, properly sucking on him roughly. It wasn’t long before he clenched up, groaning louder. “I’m gonna-” He sucked in a breath of air. “I’m gonna cum, oh dear-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stopped, pulling your mouth off of him and standing up. You dusted your pants off, watching as Lotor let out a whine. He slumped over, chest heaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you stop?” He asked, disappointment dripping off of his voice. You shrugged, a sly look on your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you not to fuck with me while I’m working.” You started gathering stuff on your desk. “Maybe you can learn your lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/769725897124610068/778841467106885672/a0495097244_5.png?width=665&amp;height=665</p>
<p>hope you guys enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>